Underneath All That
by jellybeangirl9792
Summary: Charming, cocky and over-ambitious. These are some of the words Haley James would use to describe Nathan Scott. But after she finds a notebook in the trash, she might find herself describing him much differently. A little one-shot!


**Hi everyone. This is not another update for Out of the blue, I finally found you but instead a quick one-shot. It is also a One Tree Hill one-shot and not a glee one. Feel free to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Enough said!**

**Summary: Charming, cocky and over-ambitious. These are some of the words Haley James would use to describe Nathan Scott. But after she finds a notebook in the trash, she might find herself describing him much differently.**

"Get up" Haley's sister Taylor commanded as she poked Haley's arm and sighed.

"Haley get up" Taylor once again asked as she shook her head. Ever since the embarrassing incident at school yesterday, Haley hadn't wanted to step near it again. She thought she may as well die.

Taylor walked into the bathroom and poured water into a big jug she found somewhere nearby. She walked into Haley's room and poured the entire thing onto Haley's head.

"What the hell Taylor" Haley questioned as she sat up suddenly and gasped for air.

"It's not the end of the world. Get those popular bitches back" Taylor told her as she grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her downstairs.

"We can't all be as mean and manipulative as you" Haley shot back as Taylor smiled wide.

"That's the spirit" Taylor replied with fake enthusiasm as she walked off into another room, cursing Haley under her breath.

"Morning my lovely best friend" Lucas smiled as he looped his arm through Haley's and walked up the steps to the main hallway.

* * *

"Morning Eugene" Haley grumbled as she fixed up her hair and shoved her bag further up her shoulder. Lucas laughed slightly.

"Well aren't you chipper this morning" he said as they got to Haley's locker.

"As you saw yesterday my life is over. Ever since Rachel and those popular idiots put those posters of me around school, I've been getting messages from horny guys asking me if I was really a secret stripper" Haley rambled as Lucas glared at Rachel from across the hallway.

"Just ignore them, let's go to my locker" Lucas said as they started to walk off.

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke greeted as they got closer to Lucas's locker. Haley never thought for a second her best friend would ever date Brooke Davis, captain of the Tree Hill Ravens. But then Lucas became popular and dealt with everything that came with it. Luckily for Haley, he didn't leave her out of anything.

"Morning pretty girl" Lucas leaned in and gave Brooke a big kiss on the lips as Haley rolled her eyes and opened Lucas's locker for him.

"How did you do that" Lucas asked as Haley shrugged.

"Remember who your girlfriend is. She taught me everything I need to know about opening locked things" Haley winked at Brooke as Brooke laughed.

"Look Haley, I'm sorry about what Rachel and her friends did. I tried to stop her but things escalated before I could do anything" Brooke explained to Haley as she nodded her head, understanding.

"I tried to stop her as well" Peyton said as she came and stood next to Brooke and Haley.

"Thanks guys. It's good to know that I have friends" Haley smiled as they all hugged.

"Let's get to class you guys" Haley said as Lucas got his books out and closed his locker.

"So Peyton, did you hear about..." Brooke started to talk to Peyton but stopped when she saw Lucas's books spread across the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there loser" Nathan laughed as he and his friends high-fived and continued to walk down the hallway.

"I'll see you later guys" Haley said as she walked into her English classroom.

* * *

"Now class, down in this letter you can see...Mr Scott how nice of you to join us" Mrs Rush said as the door to the classroom slammed shut, making everyone jump and turn to stare at him. He quickly threw something in the trash can, making Haley sit up and try to see what it was.

"Sorry Miss, I got lost" Nathan said as she looked him right in the eyes, unimpressed.

"Mr Scott, you do realise that the lesson started 30 minutes ago" Mrs Rush informed him as he looked at the clock and smiled.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I get the toilet and your English classroom confused" Nathan told her as the class except for Haley started laughing.

"Well I hope you don't get the detention room wrong as well" Mrs Rush said as she handed him a note and smiled.

"Who knows what will happen" Nathan replied as he sat down and she continued with the lesson.

30 minutes later the bell rang, signalling the end of first period.

"I only am going to give you a small piece of homework. I want you to choose someone else in the class and make a small list. List three words you would use to describe them and tell us why that is" Mrs Rush told the class as they smiled, thanking her so much for not giving them more homework to pile onto the large amounts they already have.

Haley sat on her chair, packing her books away slowly. When everyone else had left the classroom she grabbed her bag and made her way over to the trash can. She reached inside and pulled out a black note book. She opened the first page and saw 'Property of Nathan Scott. If found, return to me and find yourself in a local hospital'. She placed it in her bag and silently walked off to her next class.

When she got home that night after working at Karen's cafe all afternoon, she raced upstairs and threw her bag onto her bed. She opened it up and grabbed the notebook sitting inside. She made herself comfortable on the bed and opened up to the second page of the book. She softly laughed when she realised that Nathan Scott had a diary and was stupid enough to throw it in a trash can in a classroom.

_Dear Dude (I would call you diary but if my friends ever saw this at least they knew I had some dignity left)..._

_This is my first (and my only) diary entry as I just want to let my feelings out. I know this is for girls and for nerds, but I thought I should do it to let out all my frustration. I hate my dad. I know if you were real you might be a fairy or something and ask me why I hate my dad, but he is such a dick. I might as well be a slave if he continues to treat me like this. He forces me to run at least 2 miles a day to get in shape for basketball season, but I am a lot fitter then he has ever been. I work hard and push myself to the absolute limit and I still get punished. I also have a brother. Sometimes when I don't play very well or when I do something bad, my dad tells me that he chose the wrong son. And this usually doesn't make me feel much better either. School isn't much better though. The reason I come into class late and act like school isn't a big issue is because I never do homework. Not that anyone expected me to do homework, but they did expect me to understand it. My dad tells me school isn't a big issue and it won't matter when I'm older, but I want to graduate. I don't want to live in this shit-ass town forever and get some chick pregnant by the time I'm nineteen. I want to do something with my life that for the first time ever I actually want to do. Something that might inspire others or make them feel better. _

_Nathan Scott_

By the time Haley had finished reading the diary entry, she had tears in her eyes. This diary entry helped her see a lot more than meets the eye about Nathan. She finally understood some thing's about him that no one else knew. She got her laptop out of her bag and quickly logged onto it. She knew who she wanted to do her homework on. She got into word but instead of making one list, she made two. One list was called before and after.

BEFORE:

Cocky

Over-ambitious

Hidden

Then Haley typed up her next list with deep thought.

AFTER:

DIFFERENT

CONFUSED

SAD

After Haley had started her list, she started writing a paragraph about them both.

_Mrs Rush, when you first asked us to do this assignment I thought that I would choose any random person. But then I found this notebook hidden away in a trash can, and I discovered a lot more about that person than I thought. As you can see from above, that person was Nathan Scott. I wrote two lists instead of one because the one before was how I saw him before the notebook and the after one was after I found that notebook. Before I saw it, I saw Nathan the way he wanted everyone to see him. Cocky, over confident, mean, snarky and happy. But reading that notebook made me realise that there is a lot more than meets the eye. I no longer saw the same cocky boy I saw before. I saw a saw an unhappy man, trying to please his father and deal with the normal teenage peer pressure. Because if everyone saw what a wonderful person Nathan was underneath his popular image, they would think of him differently, and I think that's what he is afraid of. Being a whisper in the hallways. He's a great guy, he's just misunderstood._

_Haley James_


End file.
